Hatori's secret life
by Yumi Okundai
Summary: This is highly disturbing for those Hatori lovers... Um, please sit down while reading this... It's just wrong... 0o


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names or characters from Fruits Basket, and I don't own any of these things and, um, yeah… Kay… Bye.

"Goodnight Hatori!" yelled Momiji as he bounced into his room. "Goodnight Momiji. Sleep well." said Hatori gently as he looked out of the window at the dark sky. He gazed upon the thousands of stars gleaming brightly at him through the window. He sighed and got on some paperwork he needed to do.

After he was sure that everyone was quite asleep, Hatori switched off his lamp. He then tiptoed to his room, where he got a large duffel bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and left the house. As he stepped outdoors, he looked around. No one was there. He made sure of this, and set off.

As he walked to his car, he could see the fresh drops of dew on the green grass beside the pathway he was walking on. He reached into his pocket. He fumbled around a bit and then withdrew a set of keys. Hatori went over to his car and got in. As he started the engine, it was his misfortune to discover that Momiji had been listening to rap at the highest volume his car could go to.

Hatori turned out of the driveway and pulled out a not. On the note was a hastily written address. _13209 Otachi Road_ was written on it. Hatori turned right, then left. He suddenly stopped. The house that he stopped at was 13209 Otachi Road. He grabbed his duffel bag and got out of the car. He then withdrew from the bag two big red… shoes. Out of the bag came clown shoes. They were followed by a big red nose and a yellow dress with rainbow frills and a hula hoop to make the wearer look fat.

He slipped the silly looking outfit on and then got out the most horrible… The most hideous thing one would ever see, or barley even imagine… It was… A blonde curly wig with pink bows tied at the top. He put it on and, strangely, got back into the car. He then reached once again into the bag and took out what had appeared to be white makeup and lipstick.

He put the white makeup all over his face thickly and put the bright shocking red lipstick on his lips. He also put two big bright pink dots on his cheeks. He looked into the mirror to make sure that he had done everything right. When he saw that everything was in order, he stepped out of the car.

He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A high school; girl answered the door. "You're here!" she said with a squeal of delight. Another girl suddenly came to the girl's side. "What is it, Uo? Who came-" the girl stopped in mid-sentence. "H-H-H-Hatori?" she said hoarsely. _My, my my. _thought Hatori. _That girl sure does_ _look like Tohru…_ He had thought that she looked like Tohru. But he was wrong. She WAS Tohru.

"Hatori, what are you doing dressed as a female clown? Did Ayame put you up to this? Here, let me feel your forehead… You must be ill…" said Tohru as she ran over to Hatori hurriedly. "I'm OK." said Hatori. "I need a little extra money…" "But you're a DOCTER." said Tohru. Hatori looked at his feet, too ashamed to say anything. "Tohru, I think maybe you should come with me." said Hatori as he stared at his enormous shoes.

The two went back to the dark night. "Tohru, I-erm, have you ever gotten urges to do things that are, well, that are not like what you would normally do" asked Hatori. "Yes, a few times, when I was younger…" said Tohru. "Why?"

"Well, I get these urges. And these are not little bitty urges, no, these are the MOTHER of all urges! You see, Tohru, I am passionate about certain things. Truth, beauty, freedom, love, and, above all things…clowning. It just makes me feel so good when I honk this big nose in front of people, then watch them laugh."

"But Hatori,-" protested Tohru unsuccessfully. "And further more, I am not the proudest of my passion. I am not exactly the clowning kind of guy, so… Do you understand now, Tohru?" asked Hatori pleadingly. Though this speech touched Tohru very very deeply, she still had to say the truth.

"Hatori?" asked Tohru.

"Yes?"

"When you want to be a clown, it's not your passion and your urges."

"Then what is it?"

"Your stupidity."

"Oh."


End file.
